Shimon Miroku
Shimon Miroku is the father of the Miroku 7. He also was one of the personal guards of First Generation GetBacker Der Kaiser. History Get Back The Lost Time When introduced, Shimon Miroku made his appearance by slicing a reflection of Kyoji Kagami in half for disrespecting Der Kaiser. When Der Kaiser saw that his son was in trouble, Shimon Miroku asked if he should send his servants out to assist Der Kaiser's son, but Der Kaiser denied his request. When Ban and Ginji were being trained by Paul Wan, Shimon Miroku and his two eldest children appeared before the group. Shimon commented that Paul Wan appeared as if he had become old, and not even a hint of the man who made his opponents tremble just to face him. Paul Wan replied, but kept the conversation short. In order to show the New Generation of GetBackers a glimpse of the old, Paul initiated in a battle with Drei Ritter. As the battle commenced, Paul's speed was too much for the GetBackers to follow. However, Shimon Miroku had no problem keeping up with Paul. Paul even commented that Shimon was Der Kaiser's right hand men, but that was a hundred years ago. After being surprised by Paul Wan's speed, Shimon Miroku sheathed his sword. Then, he unsheathed his sword, forcing Paul to become serious. Shimon asked the other members of Drei Ritter to stand back, as he would face Paul alone. As Shimon Miroku attacked Paul Wan, the GetBackers duo could not follow his movements. Ban explained that the sound came after his attack. He even explained that for him to create a sonic boom like he did, the sword must have been able to easily break the sound barrier. Although was quick enough to create an afterimage, it was revealed that Shimon Miroku could use Uryou Engetsu (Massive Moon Ring), which was previously shown to be used by Yukihiko Miroku. Just as Shimon Miroku was about to defeat Paul Wan with his Miroku Style: Dazzling Sword Uryou Engetsu, Ban and Ginji saved Paul Wan by blocking Shimon's sword attack. After pushing Shimon back, he commented that they deserved the GetBackers name, and even inherited the monstrous latent power of the GetBackers. However, he also explained that they also inherited the fate that goes with their names. As Ban and Ginji commenced to attack Shimon Miroku, he used a gravity wave to deflect their attacks, confirming to Ban that he was a Miroku. Just as Drei Ritter was about to leave, Shimon Miroku left Paul with a message from Der Kaiser, telling him to come to Der Schlos (castle) in order to settle their debt. When Maria Noches had appeared to confront Der Kaiser in Volume 33, Drei Ritter would not allow her to do such a thing. Later on, when Paul Wan arrived at Der Schlos, to face Der Kasier, Drei Ritter appeared before him once again. In order for Paul to do battle with Der Kaiser, he would have to get past Drei Ritter first. The eldest son and daughter attacked Paul Wan, launching an array of Black Holes against him, only for Paul to escape their grasp, and easily defeat them. However, Paul Wan had transcended time and space, and reversed the flow of time to the point where he was at this strongest. He had become the Gale Emperor, from when he was at his prime. Paul Wan had mastered the flow of time in the Infinity Fortress. Just as the siblings attempted to fight back, Paul had simply walked past them, forming a vacuum from his gale step, tearing them to pieces. Shimon Miroku saw his children's defeat, and informed his youngest child, that if anything should happen to him, that he would be the one that would have to protect Der Kaiser. Paul Wan, whom now was in his prime, asked if Shimon was sure about their impending fight. Shimon explained that thanks to his constant training, he has never left his glory days. Paul Wan demonstrated his tremendous speed against Shimon, only for Shimon to counter with perfect reactions to Paul Wan's speed. Shimon explained that it was honor to confront Paul Wan in his prime, and that it would be an honor to take the Gale Emperor down in front of Der Kaiser. Shimon Miroku believes that even if a child fails to inherit his father's natural ability, training can replace whatever talent he lacks. Training is the reaosn why his clan has never been defeated. As Shimon Miroku commenced to battle Paul Wan, it was shown that both men were able to fight within the pull o f 5 Quasi Black Holes at once. Ban commented that their speeds were evenly matched. Paul's power came from moving like the win. However, Shimon's blade had the advantage within this fight. Because Shimon was wielding an ultra-massive sword that was being swung faster than the speed of sound, this fight was in Shimon's favor. Makubex commented that because it was mass; because Shimon had more mass, he had more power. It was then noted that the battle between Paul and Shimon; the spectators were only seeing a small portion of their actual movements. Paul was being cut to pieces by attacks that couldn't be seen. However, because Shimon had bested the Gale Emperor within this fight, he no longer saw Paul Wan as a goal. Seeing that he could not be Shimon Miroku within his prime, Paul Wan decided to reverse the flow of time, back into his old age. As the battle commenced, Shimon was totally focused on Paul's vital spots. He was trying to land a killing blow with every attack. However, Paul was dodging all of them. He was reading all of Shimon's moves with a sixth sense. Just as Shimon went for the finishing blow, Paul Wan easily evaded Shimon's final attack, dodging it by 15 cm. Shimon Miroku could not understand how Paul was able to dodge his attacks, for he had trained his speed to its absolute peak, believing that no human could follow his attacks. Because he had honed his body to surpass all limitations, he would give up. As Shimon went for a finishing blow, Paul defeated Shimon with a fatal gust of wind to Shimon's vitals. Paul Wan then commended Shimon on his skills, detailing that Shimon Miroku could never fall short of anything, but this time, he climbed the wrong mountain. Later on, after the conclusion of Der Kaiser and Ban Mido's fight, Der Kaiser revealed to his son that he had died years ago. Der Kaiser's body was truly transparent, as he no longer had his heart or soul. The Voodoo King attacked Der Kaiser, but Drei Ritter had stopped the attack, only to die protecting Der Kaiser. However, due to being within the Infinity Fortress, Der Kasier used his will to overcome death itself. Der Kaiser placed his literal heart, and in reality, his soul within his son in the form of a key. However, due to their will to protect Der Kaiser, Drei Ritter also overcame death itself. In the end, Drei confronted Yukihiko Miroku. Shimon Miroku explained to his son that their role was over. Shimon Miroku also revealed that his body was not real, as well as his eldest son and daughter, and that they would fade away since the one who they wanted to protect was gone. Shimon Miroku explained to Yukihiko that he would be the sole surviving heir of the Miroku Clan, and to not bring dishonor to the Miroku name, for as long as he live. Drei Ritter, then disappeared from the world. Abilities Super Strength: Due to Shimon Miroku being able to wield the ultra heavy sword - Shingetsu (which is explained below), effortlessly, his strength is colossal. Gravity Manipulation: Shimon has utilized the ability manipulate gravity; which is a signature in the Miroku family. He was shown to be able to create gravitation fields in order to repel attacks. Mastery in the Sword: Shimon is has mastered his sword to the point that it cannot miss upon strike or swing. Shimon concentrates on striking his opponent's vitals. All of his attacks are meant to finish off his opponents in one strike or swing. Massive Moon-Ring: By swinging his blade at the speed of light, he can create gravity wells powerful enough to swallow light. However, in earlier volumes, Yukihiko mentioned that his Black Hole was so dense, that it could also swallow light. Shimon seems to be able to make these Black Holes appear instantly, and has seen to be able to make up to 5 at once. '''Unification: '''Just like the Miroku 7, Shimon is able to combine the abilities of his eldest son and daughter to enhance his own power, speed, and skill to the maximum effect. '''Sprectre: '''Because of his Indomitable Will, Shimon Miroku was able to overcome death, in order to protect Der Kaiser. However, his true body no longer existed. Among other things; Shimon Miroku seems to have also mastered Houjutsu, meaning that he utilizies the logic that the 'Low cannot stand against the High'; which is the law of the Infinity Fortress. Shimon Miroku also possesses dreadul speed; a speed that can even outmatch the Gale Emperor in his prime. However, speed is irrelevant to Shimon Miroku, seeing that he was able to fight the Gale Emperor, who at that point, was outside of time and space, and bested him. Shingetsu This is the sword of Shimon Miroku, in which he wields in combat. In order to fully explain the statistics of the sword, Paul Wan and Shimon Miroku's width and height were examined. Then, the sword's width and height was examined through the scans. Category:Miroku Clan Category:Characters Category:Male